Une étrange sensation
by Diablot's
Summary: OS/ UA/ Vous connaissez ces jours où vous vous levez avec une étrange sensation ? Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose. Vous avez cette inquiétude au fond de vous qui vous empêche de passer une bonne journée. Eh bien aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours.


Helloooo !

Voilà un petit OS Klaine qui trainait depuis quelques mois dans mes documents. C'est dans un Univers Alternatif, l'univers de Charmed pour être vraiment précis. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette série vous pourrez quand même comprendre ce qui se passe, vous inquiétez pas !

**Discaimer :** Glee ne m'appartiens pas...

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Vous connaissez ces jours où vous vous levez avec une étrange sensation ? Comme s'il allait se passer quelque chose. Vous avez cette inquiétude au fond de vous qui vous empêche de passer une bonne journée. Eh bien aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours.

Blaine Anderson est un jeune homme aux cheveux foncés avec des yeux qui oscillent entre le vert et le brun. Il est étudiant en langues et a une vie des plus banales. A côté de ses études, il avait un petit travail de serveur dans un café pour payer son loyer, il voyait ses amis assez régulièrement. En bref une banale vie d'étudiant, rien de bien spécial. Enfin jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis ce matin Blaine avait l'impression que quelque chose d'anormal allait se produire, comme si sa vie allait radicalement changer. C'est vraiment le genre d'impression qui dérange parce qu'honnêtement, comment en une journée une vie pourrait changer ? C'est donc avec un peu d'appréhension qu'il se leva ce matin-là pour aller en cours. Tout se passa sans accroche jusqu'à ce qu'il aille travailler, si bien qu'il crut un instant qu'il avait été inquiet pour rien.

Un jeune homme entra dans le café et se dirigea vers le comptoir pour commander. Au moment où Blaine posa les yeux sur l'inconnu, ses craintes revinrent avec forces et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le fixer, celui-ci était châtain et avait des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Il ne sut pas pourquoi mais Blaine imagina le nouveau venu habillé de blanc avec des ailes dans le dos, le cliché de l'ange… Celui-ci s'approcha et s'arrêta un instant sur le badge qui indiquait que le serveur s'appelait Blaine. Pour on ne sait quelle raison l'étranger sourit lorsqu'il lut le prénom.

Bonjour, vous désirez quelque chose ? demanda Blaine comme il l'avait appris

Il avait toujours trouvé cette question idiote. Pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait au comptoir s'il ne souhaitait pas commander ?

- Hum, oui j'aimerais un café au lait s'il-vous-plait. A emporter.

- Bien sûr.

Blaine se retourna pour préparer le café et lorsqu'il eut fini le tendit à son client

- Autre chose ?

- Etes-vous Blaine Anderson ? demanda sans détour le châtain

- Euh, oui mais…

Blaine n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réponse que l'étranger s'était dirigé vers la sortie en murmurant « Normal, nos instincts ne nous trompe jamais. ». Blaine était déconcerté par cette rencontre. Une fois chez lui il vérifia pour la énième fois son badge mais non, son nom de famille n'y est pas indiqué. « Comment ? » était la question qui subsista dans son esprit pour le reste de sa soirée.

Finalement en allant se coucher ce soir-là, Blaine se dit qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien. D'accord il y avait eu cet homme au café mais rien n'a vraiment changé aujourd'hui. Il s'endormit sur cette pensée, l'inquiétude le quittant peu à peu. A ce moment, les lumières se mirent à trembler et à clignoter dans l'appartement sans que Blaine ne s'en rende compte.

Blaine se leva le lendemain et recommença sa routine. Il vint à la conclusion qu'il s'était inquiété pour rien la veille. Il alla en cours puis au travail pour finalement rentrer chez lui. Sauf que deux jours plus tard, un homme entra dans le café. Pas n'importe lequel, celui qui avait rendu la journée de Blaine inhabituelle, trois jours auparavant. Cet étranger se contenta de commander et ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser de question. Sauf que cette fois-ci, il ne partit pas, il alla s'assoir quelques tables plus loin, comme s'il voulait que Blaine vienne le voir. Blaine n'hésita pas une seconde une fois son service terminé et se dirigea vers la table où était assis l'inconnu. Il tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui

- Comment sais-tu qui je suis ? Demanda-t-il directement

- Crois-moi, tu n'es pas prêt pour le savoir. Dit-il mystérieusement, mais tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant venant d'un étranger.

- Eh bien réglons ça, dit-il en tendant sa main, je suis Kurt Hummel.

Blaine se demanda s'il devait jouer le jeu ou non. Après quelques secondes de réflexion il s'en saisit et dit :

- Enchanté.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter. Il s'avéra qu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ils avaient plusieurs intérêt et passions en commun.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils se revirent souvent, autour d'un café la plupart du temps et devinrent rapidement amis.

Aujourd'hui avait été une journée particulièrement énervante. Personne ne l'a épargné, ni ses profs, ni son patron, ni même ses amis. Blaine était en train de cuisiner un repas rapide. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire était se coucher et oublier cette journée qui l'avait vraiment mis en colère. Il se rappella alors d'une phrase que Kurt lui avait dite « Fait attention aux sentiments, Blaine. Si tu les laisse prendre le pouvoir, ils deviennent facilement incontrôlables » Incontrôlables, je t'en donnerai moi, comment veux-tu ne pas vouloir frapper tout le monde après une journée comme ça ?

« Saleté de journée, j'aurais mieux fait de rester au lit, tiens ! » pensa-t-il rageusement en jetant ses pâtes dans l'eau bouillante. Tout à coup les pâtes explosèrent et se retrouvèrent projetées dans la cuisine tandis que l'eau éclaboussait toute la cuisinière.

- Bien sûr, ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui n'était pas suffisant ! s'exclama-t-il amèrement

Blaine prit son balai et s'apprêtait à ramasser les pâtes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Kurt.

« Calme-toi » entendit-il. Enfin crut entendre bien sûr parce que Kurt n'était pas dans sa cuisine, il l'aurait su. Les mots prononcés étaient distincts, comme si une autre personne se trouvait effectivement dans la pièce, comme si la voix l'appelait. Mais ce n'était pas réel, personne d'autre que Blaine n'était là et surtout pas Kurt, il aurait été au courant. Peu de temps après il réentendit « contrôle-toi ». La voix était toujours présente. Blaine regarda autour de lui mais ne vit rien.

« Tu divagues Blaine, va te coucher » se dit-il en secouant la tête.

Il laissa son balai sur le côté et ne se préoccupa même pas du désordre dans sa cuisine, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il se dirigea simplement vers ses escaliers afin d'échapper à ce que cette terrible journée pourrait encore lui apporter. Ainsi, il ne vit pas Kurt, caché dans la pièce à côté, disparaitre dans des étoiles bleus scintillantes.

Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait rencontré Kurt et il trouvait que des choses étranges se passaient Mais il commença à réellement se poser des questions à partir de cet après-midi-là. Alors qu'il se baladait en ville, il vit un attroupement de personnes en cercle. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment mais un corps se trouvait là, un corps brûlé. Ce que remarqua Blaine par contre fut un homme habillé de noir au loin. Blaine fronça les sourcils, l'homme le fixait d'une étrange façon. Deux secondes plus tard, une boule de feu apparu dans la main de Blaine. L'homme écarquilla les yeux. Blaine s'affola et secoua sa main. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Puis alors que Blaine lançait sa main vers le côté la boule de feu quitta ses mains et alla s'écraser contre un mur non loin laissant une trace noirâtre là où elle avait atterri. Blaine ferma les yeux pour voir s'il avait rêvé ce qui s'était passé mais la trace était toujours là, il tourna la tête vers là où l'homme se tenait il y a un instant mais plus personne ne s'y trouvait. A partir de là, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir un problème.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kurt et lui avaient prévu de prendre un café ensemble. Il devait le rejoindre il y a 20 minutes et Blaine commençait à devenir inquiet parce que son ami n'était jamais en retard. Il se décida alors à sortir du café et se dirigea par instinct, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, vers une ruelle non loin de là. On pourrait trouver ça cliché mais il se trouvait maintenant dans une ruelle sans issue où personne ne risquait de passer. Blaine resta figé devant la scène qui se déroulait : un homme avec un arc noir en main se trouvait là et en face il vit Kurt. L'homme pointa son arc vers Kurt et tira une flèche. Kurt n'eut pas le temps de réagir et entendit simplement un « NON » crié quelque part derrière lui. L'homme se tourna vers Blaine et disparu dans une légère fumée noire.

- Blaine, murmura Kurt à bout de souffle

Blaine se précipita aux côtés de son ami qui était tombé au sol. Une flèche noire était plantée dans son abdomen et il respirait difficilement.

- Il faut que tu saches, tu- tu es un sorcier. Kurt avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer

- Non, non tu délires, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital ça ira. S'affola Blaine

- Ça n'ira pas Blaine, c'est une flèche d'un être des ténèbres pleine de poison, un poison mortel pour moi.

- C'est pas vrai, ça n'existe pas tout ça. Je vais t'aider Kurt, tu survivras.

Il était au bord des larmes et s'empara de son téléphone

- Ça ne servira à rien Blaine. Sache que tu es un sorcier, ta destinée est de combattre les démons. Je suis ton ange gardien et je n'ai pas bien fait mon boulot mais je sais que tu y arriveras tout aussi bien sans moi. Kurt état vraiment à bout de souffle et sentait ses dernières forces le quitter. Tout ira bien Blaine je crois en toi.

- Blaine pleurait, les larmes inondaient son visage et il voyait flou. Il vit cependant la vie quitter peu à peu les yeux de Kurt. Son ange-gardien, vraiment ?

Blaine tira la flèche hors de la poitrine de Kurt et posa ses mains sur son corps inanimé en murmurant son nom comme une litanie. Tout à coup il sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses mains. Il ne sut pourquoi mais il dirigea instinctivement ses mains vers la blessure de Kurt. Une étrange lumière sortit de ses mains et se posa, ou même entra ?, en Kurt. Au moment où Kurt poussait son dernier souffle, il reprit une grande inspiration et retrouva la vie.

Kurt était déstabilisé. Etait-ce ce à quoi ressemblait la mort ? En réalité en tant qu'ange gardien il était déjà mortmais la flèche d'un être des ténèbres peut tuer son espè regarda autour de lui et vit Blaine l'observer, des larmes aux yeux et il comprit.

- Kurt ? demanda le brun avec hésitation

- Blaine, dit Kurt faiblement, tu as réussi, tu m'as sauvé.

Blaine fut pris d'un grand soulagement puis rit nerveusement, désorienté par tout ce qui venait de se passer.

- Je comprends rien, Kurt, que s'est-il passé ?

- Pas ici, allons chez toi.

Le châtain était à présent sur ses pieds comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il prit les mains de Blaine qui s'était relevé.

- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda-t-il

- Euh… Je crois. Dis Blaine confus.

Il vit alors le décor disparaitre autour de lui et il se retrouva tout à coup dans son salon. Blaine recula, désorienté et balbutia :

- Quoi ? Euh, comment as-tu ? On… Wow !

- Ouais ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Répondit Kurt dans un sourire, assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Blaine obéit, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Kurt le suivit de près et se mis à ses côtés.

- Bien, maintenant je vais tout t'expliquer, il est plus que temps. Je te demande de me croire. Même si je pense qu'avec tout ce que tu viens de vivre, ça ne sera pas trop compliqué.

- Je t'écoute. Indiqua Blaine alors qu'il avait repris ses esprits suite à la… téléportation ?

- Tu es un sorcier, je suis un être de lumière. C'est comme ça que ça se passe, chacun en a un. Je suis là pour te protéger et te conseiller pour les combats contre les démons, les méchants si tu veux. Enormément de sorciers existent dans le monde, ils ont une vie tout à fait normale sauf qu'ils combattent des démons qui s'en prennent à des innocents : les personnes sans pouvoirs, leurs victimes. Ça fait pas mal de temps que je te protège, je ne t'ai rien dit par peur de la réaction que tu aurais. Je suppose que le destin m'a forcé la main. Conclut-il en levant nerveusement les yeux vers son protégé.

Blaine, lui, ne savait pas quoi dire. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'avec ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas faire comme si tout était faux.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… Avoua Blaine. Tout ce qui s'est passé avant, c'était quoi ?

- Un être des ténèbres. Ce sont les seuls à pouvoir nous tuer avec leurs flèches empoisonnées. Sans être de lumière, les sorciers ne sont plus entraînés donc ils ne protègent plus les innocents et le mal peut plus facilement envahir la planète. Mais toi, grâce à ton pouvoir, tu m'as sauvé.

- Donc moi je guéris les gens, c'est ça ?

Kurt rigola légèrement avant d'enchaîner :

- Non, toi tu copies les pouvoirs. Tu as copié le mien qui est de guérir les gens. Tu l'as fait grâce à tes émotions. Avant de réussir à contrôler tes pouvoirs, ce sont tes émotions qui jouent un rôle important.

- Euh… Oui ok, donc mon rôle maintenant que je suis au courant, c'est de combattre des démons.

- Exactement. Tu vas t'entraîner à utiliser ton pouvoir et à faire des potions et tu pourras enfin faire ton boulot. Plaisanta Kurt en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

Blaine, bien qu'il semble accepter la situation, était inquiet et répondit simplement :

- Au moins, je sais pourquoi il se passait des trucs bizarres en ce moment.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bien sûr, si suite il devait y avoir, nos deux amis finiraient ensemble 0:)**

**Vous croyez que j'ai le droit à un petit commentaire ? Oui, non ?**


End file.
